The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit manufacture. More particularly, the present invention relates to incorporating multiple integrated circuit dies in a single package.
In integrated circuit technology, it is desirable to incorporate multiple integrated circuit dies in a single package, for example to reduce the footprint of the package, and to ensure the dies experience the same environmental conditions. One way to achieve both of these objectives is to stack the dies on top of each other.